


Não um detector de mentiras

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ancient Devices, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: “E como você tirou ‘detector de mentiras’ disso?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not a lie detector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415370) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



John deu a volta no aparelho, tentando determinar com o que estavam lidando. “Então, o que isso deveria fazer?”

Rodney não ergueu os olhos do computador. “Essa descrição está uma bagunça, é claro que os Antigos nunca poderiam deixar instruções claras para trás. Mas pelo que posso ver sem ligar, isso pode ler a mente do alvo para determinar se é um inimigo ou aliado, ou talvez seja um detector de mentiras.”

“E por que você mesmo não liga?”

Rodney gesticulou para o computador. “Alguém tem que monitorar os dados. Agora vamos, não temos o dia inteiro.”

John pensou em questionar um pouco mais, mas chegou à conclusão que Rodney não estava fazendo esse experimento a menos que fosse relativamente seguro. Provavelmente. A menos que estivesse entediado ou achasse que o dispositivo fosse muito legal. “Tudo bem, como eu ligo isso?”

“Só coloca a mão naquela luz azul, e o dispositivo deve escanear a cidade inteira buscando inimigos em potencial.”

“E você tem certeza de que isso é seguro?”

“Estou aqui, não estou?”

John suspirou, e pressionou sua palma no dispositivo, torcendo que isso não explodisse a cidade. Um pulso de luz deixou a máquina em três dimensões, mas fora isso, nada pareceu acontecer.

“McKay?”

“Estou vendo,” Rodney disse, digitando furiosamente em seu computador. “Não parece ter feito nada, ao menos nada que apareça nos sensores. Talvez porque você não tem inimigos em Atlantis? Preciso de um tempo para analisar essa saída de energia.”

John estava mais próximo de acreditar que Rodney se enganou quanto ao que o dispositivo fazia. “O que a descrição dizia, exatamente?”

“Uh?” Rodney perguntou, distraído. “Oh, algo sobre encontrar a verdade de seu coração. Deixa eu ver, e não repara na minha tradução, a maior parte do meu vocabulário Antigo são termos técnicos, e na verdade isso é menos uma descrição, e mais uma anotação. ‘Na esperança de diminuir conflitos interpessoais, buscamos um modo de encontrar a verdade de um coração, para que a busca daqueles que nos são caros não nos roube tempo precioso, e para que erros não sejam mais feitos na busca desse par. Deste modo, desenvolvemos uma forma de tornar pares conhecidos através de marcas.’ Uh.”

“E como você tirou ‘detector de mentiras’ disso?” John perguntou, um pouco irritado.

“Bem, agora que eu li em voz alta, realmente não parece um detector de mentiras.”

‘Parece uma tentativa científica de encontrar almas gêmeas,’ John pensou, mas não disse, porque isso seria ridículo. Ao invés disso, disse, “Então, deveríamos nos preocupar com essas ‘marcas’?”

Antes que Rodney pudesse responder, seu comunicador foi ativado. “Rodney, o que você fez? Tenho dezenas de pessoas aqui de todos os cantos da cidade com marcas de nascença que não tinham antes.”

“Por que você acha que é minha culpa? Espera, que tipo de marca?”

“Parece com uma marca de nascença normal, forma irregular, algumas únicas, outras repetindo forma e localização em duas pessoas.”

“Certo, vou dar uma olhada. McKay desliga.” Então, ele disse para John, “Era o Carson, acho que descobrimos o mistério das marcas, as pessoas estão ganhando marcas de nascença por toda a cidade.”

Rodney deitou no chão ao lado do dispositivo para acessar o painel sob ele. Quando se esticou para alcançar, sua camiseta se levantou um pouco.

John não olhou. Nem um pouco. Mas ele percebeu uma coisa. “McKay, você também tem uma.”

“O quê?” Rodney bateu a cabeça no dispositivo, e então saiu de debaixo dele. “Onde?”

“Na barriga.”

Rodney ergueu a camiseta. “Oh não, não, não, não, não, não. E se eu tiver câncer? Câncer de pele? Espera, você também tem uma, tira a camiseta.”

“O quê?”

Rodney se aproximou de John. “Deixa eu ver,” ele disse, tentando tirar a camiseta de John.

“O que você está fazendo?” John perguntou, empurrando as mãos de Rodney, mas não antes que Rodney puxasse sua camiseta para cima.

“Uh, você também tem uma.”

John olhou para baixo, e então para a marca de Rodney. “Exatamente no mesmo lugar.”

“E, não tenho certeza, mas não acha que elas são iguais?”

John acenou. “São.”

“O que será que isso significa?”

John olhou para Rodney, e então para o dispositivo. “O que você disse mesmo que isso fazia?”

Rodney olhou para o dispositivo, e então para John. “Tenho uma teoria. Só… não me bate nem atira em mim nem nada assim se estiver errado.”

“Por que eu iria…?” Mas antes que pudesse terminar, Rodney o beijou, brevemente.

Rodney deu um passo para trás antes que John tivesse a chance de reagir. “Um dispositivo casamenteiro?”

John tocou seu lábio inferior, processando o que tinha acabado de acontecer. “Ou algo assim.”

“Certo.” Rodney olhou ao seu redor desconfortável, se perguntou se fez a escolha errada. “Talvez eu devesse ir falar como Carson.” Ele se moveu para sair da sala.

“Espera, só..” John tocou o pulso de Rodney. “Acho que isso pode esperar um minuto.”

“Por quê?” Rodney perguntou.

John colocou uma mão na nuca de Rodney e o puxou para perto. “Para que eu possa te beijar direito.”

“Certo. Isso soa, bom, bom plano, isso soa como um bom plano.”

Então foi isso que fizeram.


End file.
